


To the dogs

by Angelscythe



Series: Conniel Week [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Animals, Cinnamon ship, Conniel, Conniel Challenge, Conniel Week, Dogs, I Blame Tumblr, I can't stop to do weird things, M/M, i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Daniel and Connor need to run away and because of the curfew, it become harder. Dogs are around them and they don't have a lot of choice. What they'll do?





	To the dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: All the characters belongs to Quantic Dream and there creator. Thanks to them to push that awesome game in my life. Conniel’s week concept is from the-immortal-chair (https://conniel-challenges.tumblr.com/post/177272044282/conniel-week-the-first-conniel-week-i-am) so thanks to them for that awesome opportunity.
> 
> Let’s love CONNIEL!
> 
> PS: English is not my native language and I’ve dyslexia. I hope you’ll love it! Enjoy!

 

**TO THE DOGS**

 

First, he had thrown away his mission; secondly, he had stolen an evidence from the archives and now… Now, he didn’t know what exactly they could do. In this Junkyard, with _him_ having only his jacket on his back. Maybe he just should have let him in the evidence room? The Android looked dizzy now. Perhaps because he was sat among the pieces of robots, the corpse, the pieces of metal and plastic. However, it was him who had his owns full of blue blood because he had searched so long to replace everything. His eye, his ear, his two legs, one arms… well, two arms. A piece here and there. in fact, he had to change so much pieces he asked himself if the Android was still the same now?

Was he really the robot that saved him, three months earlier? The one that give him this live. This wonderful live with a Human ready to see him as a living being. He had done so much things since he was awake, free of the Phillips. Even if his biggest regrets what the fact he couldn’t see Emma anymore. Sometimes, Daniel would go near her school and disappear in the crow, just to catch glance of her. He couldn’t forget her face, her voice or anything… But he’d like her to remember him.

Maybe he was just killing himself little by little.

He looked toward Connor who didn’t say a thing, just playing with few lizards. They were crawling here and there, lurking in the Android’s carcasses. As soon as they arrived there, they arrived and Connor started to pet them.

For Daniel, it meant perhaps something?

“I’ll search clothes for you,” he said.

And maybe for himself too. With only a vest, Connor needed more to be okay.

“I’ll go with you,” the RK800 said, getting up.

Daniel couldn’t help but smile. At least, he talked! He walked near him, searching for something they can put on. Everything was wet and dirty but that could work. Maybe even more because that won’t look like Android outfit? They could find something else when they’ll be out of that.

It wasn’t time for that now.

Now they needed to survive.

Daniel even didn’t know if they’ll try to stop them. After all, he had betrayed the Humans… Two times?

They needed to run.

Far far away.

 

After short time, and a lot of care for those dead body, the two Androids found clothes they could wear. They needed to abandon everything, so the Detective’s outfit too. Even if that was a strong link between them. The clothes Connor wore that first time when he offered him a freedom and the clothes he wore that they, when they met again and flee together.

Well… he forced a bit Connor to flee, no?

“Where are we going?” Connor asked, letting the lizards live in this junkyard.

“I don’t know. Where do you want to go?”

“I was in a forced standby for three months so I don’t know. How the world had changed?”

Daniel looked him, feeling annoyed because… well, it was his fault. Even if Connor didn’t seem to have any resentment toward him.

“Let’s go from there, we’ll see after?” the blonde offered.

Connor nodded.

Together, they searched a way to exit quickly that creepy place with Android moving around, often they were just body without head or chest. Arms were missing there, legs over here, some were almost destroy but continued to move. Other will pray, cry…

By night, it would be awful.

“Connor? Can I… ask you something?”

“Yes?” The RK800 was analyzing around. Even if Daniel had learned a lot and became a great Detective, he wasn’t very equipping with the last and best materials available.

“Are you a Deviant?”

Connor looked at him.

“My mission was to kill you, or let you be killed, that… day. I couldn’t. When I realized you were cooperative, and kind, and they still will kill you because…”

“I had killed people,” Daniel replied.

“Yes. But you looked worry and you seemed to don’t want to harm anybody.”

“Yes. Captain Allen said it was a grave infringement but it started because I wanted to protect myself so…”

Daniel showed a slope made in the ground. Few days before that should have been very wet and slippery. But now? Maybe it was practicable.

“He took care of me and mentored me, to be sure I won’t start again like that. So I became policeman, like you. Like him. And… tadam?”

Connor took his wrist to bring him toward the slope.

“Are you happy with that?”

Daniel nodded.

“Well… I was?” he said, softly.

The brown frowned.

“Then… why did you…”

“Without you, I’ll be dead. I couldn’t let you like that… I owned you.”

“Thank you.” Connor started to climb the slope, still holding on Daniel’s wrist to push him to follow his step. As if he didn’t want them to lost each other.

Well… what did they have except each other?

 

 

The dogs barking were unbearable. So much bark around them. As soon as they came near them, the two Androids knew they were in a very dangerous situation…

Each time they success to avoid the dogs, they finished by found them again. And again.

And again.

What was wrong?

The dogs barking approached. They will be on them soon. Very soon.

As they didn’t want to be separated, they held each other hand. Connor was a bit bent to see the policemen or dogs. To analyze their course and know how to flee from there. Still against him, Daniel could feel the only thing he had kept from his uniform. His gun. There were only six bullets on it so he should keep them for a good reason.

Six bullets…

“It’s not the same policemen,” Connor muttered.

It wasn’t the same dogs then? They didn’t use their smell to follow them. And, in fact, they knew they had a strong smell of plastic covered by mud and other dirty things so it was hard to _really_ identify them as Android so…

“How could they find us every time?” Daniel asked. “It can’t be hazard.”

“Yeah…” Connor’s LED was flickering yellow as he looked the beasts.

They approached. They needed to flee. Now!

He heard a bark just near him and even if he liked dogs, shiver of fear hit him strongly. Daniel squeezed his hand and he ran away from him, forcing the RK800 to follow his lead. They took a tiny street and sprinted toward huge garbage trucks.

However, it wasn’t the first time they used the roof to escape. You could believe that, with those try, they’d already lost them. But no.

The dogs barking were still after them. Whatever they did. As they arrived to the garbage, Connor let Daniel go to help him to climb. As soon as they were on the edge of the wall, in a short roof in fact, he turned toward him and offered his hand. The blonde hid a tiny smile and caught it. For now, he didn’t have anything than that.

Well…

“Come!”

Connor sat quickly down just behind a window box where the plants were dying. Daniel came near him and pressed his head against the house, didn’t looking what’s happening there. He asked himself if his live would have look like that if he could have ran away with his Emma…

The dogs barking, the fear… All those dogs around them and that feeling it was there last moments alive.

Why did he have turned Connor on? Why did he loved the way the RK800 had smiled while saying “You’re alive”? Why he had wanted to run away with him. It was non-sense and he felt the anxiety level rose in him. His LED was red, the dogs barking didn’t help at all.

He felt like he was trapped in this roof again…

“Daniel?!”

“Y… yes?” he asked.

“Are you still linked with the precinct?”

“I… Yes? With mine. Captain Allen’s one,” he explained hesitantly.

“Every precinct can link to it.”

“Yes but Captain Allen won’t…”

“Maybe he doesn’t have the choice and even didn’t know?” Connor proposed with a tiny grimace, moving the hands toward him.

He didn’t like to see Daniel like that. Like the first time, with this LED red. So red. This time, he didn’t know what he could do to help him. He couldn’t take any bullets for him. Maybe he could? But that wouldn’t change a thing.

“Everything will be alright. If you cut off the link, we can run.”

“Yes, but I couldn’t connect again if…” Daniel looked around.

It was only six p.m. and it was already so dark around here. The streetlight and some bonfire, sadly filled by Androids, lightened the streets but everything was awful. More again because the town asked for a curfew. Only the police could be outside or any person with an emergency situation.

They both had an emergency situation but they also were Androids so…

Connor frowned as the blonde talked. He didn’t understand why Daniel would stay linked to the precinct.

“Are you sure if I destroy the link, we can run?” Daniel said.

“I’m not sure at hundred percent but I don’t think there is another reason. And I used to be a Detective too, remember?” the RK800 teased a bit, just to relax the other one.

He bent toward and Daniel spread his arms. Surprised, Connor felt a rush of warm in his cheek’s bio compound and coughed a bit before taking him in his arms. He received his first hug and that was strange. Maybe because the PL600 was shivering against his chest.

“Everything will be alright,” Connor said softly.

But the dogs barking were still there. Dogs around them. Maybe all around them. With what others choices? How to escape from that. If the dogs were there to scary them, to hunt them even in this darkness, they were dead ducks.

“Maybe we could escape from there and then you’ll cut the link. If we’re somewhere we could run off, we have maybe a chance?” Connor looked down. “You can even let me behind if that helps you?”

Daniel laughed but it wasn’t cute or tender. It was filled by stress. And his LED was still red when Connor’s one was only yellow even though it’d flickered in a strange orange sometimes.

“I’m in this mess because of you, Connor. Do you think I want to leave you behind?”

They were still against each other and Daniel forced himself to move back. He knelt and took his gun.

“Let’s do it…”

He said that more to convince him than to share this with Connor.

He rose the gun and shoot. The bullet flew and hit a garbage can, five feet away. Automatically, shout and bark went toward this source of noise. Connor took Daniel hand and they ran toward the edge of the roof. They jumped in a garden, crossed the too watered grass, pushed open the fence and ended up in the streets. Together, they walked in a fast pace to get away from those policemen.

Connor wasn’t a model very known but it wasn’t the same for Daniel. Not only people liked the PL600 for his features but the CX100 and AP700, who could look like them, were also very common. Nobody will think he wasn’t an Android… However, if they looked like two friends, or a couple, walking outside the city to protect themselves from the current horror, maybe the authority would forget his face was literally everywhere? Maybe they’ll just think he was a blonde and that’s all?

But their clothes were so messy…

Five streets later, the dogs were really away from them and Connor felt reassured. He turned toward Daniel as they were in a spotlight and grinned to him only to freeze and lost this smile. Gun in the hand, the other Android was crying.

“Something’s wrong?” he asked, taking him by the shoulders.

Daniel shook his head.

“No. No, don’t worry. There… There’s nothing wrong. I just… destroyed the link. In the roof. It was easier, I guess.”

The PL600 was still crying and he bent his head to hide it to Connor. This one took him in his arms like earlier and he pressed the other against his chest.

“Keep calm. Everything will be alright.”

“I don’t know. Where can we go?”

Connor didn’t know. Daniel didn’t want to go to Jericho. The FBI was certainly there and if they weren’t here yet, that’ll happen soon enough. That freedom paradise was endangered.

“I don’t know. We can… run?” Connor offered.

“Where?” Daniel asked again.

The Androids were chased all over the city and they had no choice. And the situation was so awful since the start of the revolution he didn’t think they could just leave the city? It was awful and they were in a sticky situation.

How to get out of that.

Whatever Daniel thought, he couldn’t find a solution. And Connor? The RK800 was intelligent but he was awake since only few hours. He didn’t know for the Deviancy Virus, for RA9, the resistance… everything. He was like a cute puppy in a world too big for him.

Well, he was wake up right in the middle of one of the worst situation so you could understand it…

Dogs barking came around suddenly. Daniel widened his eyes and put his hands on his blond hair, retaining his shout.

No.

No! It wasn’t possible.

Connor saw the red LED and could feel the PL600 was at ninety-eight percent of stress. He was ready to do something stupid. And he had his gun in his hand. He couldn’t support to see the other Android hurt. He couldn’t lose him. Again?

He killed himself the last time because he wanted him alive, even if he couldn’t be there for him. He couldn’t kill him this time. However… he took his hand and let the skin disappear. He wasn’t as stressed and afraid as him. He could share his calm to Daniel. Who looked him and his gray hand, his eyelid flickering as fast as his LED. He couldn’t erase the dogs barking around them but he could let his skin disappear to. Link to him.

As they did, Daniel felt a burst of feeling, care, tenderness and that overwhelmed him.

As they did, Connor saw all the live he had missed. How Captain Allen trained Daniel, cared for him, tutored him, protected him and helped him in every situation. Connor understood why the PL600 was so awful for him to break the link. He was afraid to lose forever this man. The one who helped him through three months.

Ah, he even was a bit… jealous? But also sad, very sad. He hugged him more.

“I’m so sorry, Daniel. I didn’t know. I didn’t want to take that from you…”

As they had connected, Connor could hear all his thought. Even the ‘I don’t want to be alone anymore’. He even heard the one he had few moments earlier. When he thought to run toward the dogs to be killed.

“I won’t leave you alone, I swear,” he muttered. “I know it doesn’t matter for you…”

The dogs barking were very close now. Maybe it was the end.

“You’re the one who teach me to trust,” Daniel whispered.

He rose in his shaking legs and smiled to him, his gun in one hand and the other still connected to Connor.

The RK800 didn’t have seen a lot of things in his live but this smile was certainly the best thing he saw in his short live.

He got up too and squeezed this hand as the silhouette approached. It was a man and a dog. Maybe they could use one of those five bullets he still had. Daniel stretched out his arm, brown frowned. He heard Connor think to save him with his live and throw to him this beautiful smile even if his face was still striped by tears.

“Don’t do it, please.”

The woofs were on them.

They couldn’t back off anymore.

Daniel pressed his finger in the trigger, waiting for the heart to be in a correct position. Captain Allen always said it wasn’t useful to let people suffer. Better to kill them quickly if you were force to…

“Daniel?!”

The light blue widened and the dog barked more before jumping and running toward him. Daniel quickly put the security in his gun and shoved it in his back to crouch and welcome the dog with one arm.

Connor paced backward one time, impressed by this hound’s height. Crouched, Daniel was littler than the beast. The beast that looked so soft and was busy to lick the PL600.

“They search you everywhere,” a rough voice said.

“I know…” Daniel replied.

Connor rose his eyes to meet a tall and gruff man’s one. He looked him with a piercing look, as if he was able to know everything about him without making any effort.

“Lieutenant Anderson, meet Connor. He’s the one who saved my life. He’s a Deviant too.”

Hank looked that boy hesitating to touch Sumo.

“Do it. Pet the dog, he’ll love that.”

Connor jumped of surprised then nodded and caressed the fluffy fur. The dog woofed of joy and let him continue.

“So, you ran away with an evidence? You did big, Daniel,” Hank said to him. “Where will you go, now?”

“We don’t know.”

“They chase Androids. Fuck. They hunt them. They bring them in camp to kill them like they were just plastic and scrap. Some caught them to set them on fire…”

“You’ll scary him!” Connor protested to that man.

“Why you didn’t flee away from the town before it was too late?” Hank asked to Daniel.

“The dogs. They searched us everywhere.”

“Perkins counted on you to find Jericho. That bastard. When he realized you ‘betrayed’ him, he became mad.”

Daniel gritted his teeth. He should have put his bullet in Perkins’ head. That dick!

“Come,” Hank said. “Both of you.”

“Where?” Daniel asked.

“My house. Still have that basement I don’t use. You can stay there,” he said.

The two Androids were caressing Sumo as the man said that. Daniel trusted Hank so Connor was ready to do it. And, in the end… what could they lose from now on?


End file.
